


My Lady

by writingmywr0ngs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Sub!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmywr0ngs/pseuds/writingmywr0ngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not the classic stiletto wearing leather clad dominant woman but she's still got Loki wrapped around her little finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble to describe the nature of Loki’s relationship with his lady told from Loki’s POV.
> 
> I suggest listening to the song "Holiest" by Glass Animals feat. Tei Shi to accompany this drabble

She need not wear belts and buckles nor leather and metal

My lady coaxes me with tender kisses, flowers in her hair and silks wrapped loosely about her supple curves. 

“Come play with me”

she says in a tone that could be mistaken as playful or innocent, but I know better… Or at least I should… 

She spins a web of seduction with titillating promises of pain and pleasure until I am breathless, tangled in descriptions of ecstasy, confronted by my deeply hidden yearnings until they consume my every thought and I fall to my knees completely at the mercy of her smoldering passion. She takes me to the edge of my own self restraint and pushes me off, unraveling my carefully constructed facade of control every time

Unlike me, dominance is not an outfit she wears and power is not a role she plays

Within the privacy of our bedchambers we each embrace our true natures; 

she expresses hers’ with a firm hand and a lingering kiss

I express mine as her eager plaything

She wields control under the guise of honeyed words whispered softly into my ear as her hand tightens the leash wrapped about my throat

and I submit to her willingly, unquestionably, desperately.


End file.
